Serpent's Saving Grace
by Gracie Abel
Summary: Being the Hogwarts Guardian is a tough job. Even tougher still when you're a girl. Severus x OC. AU: Doesn't follow timeline after OotP.
1. Gender Bender

_Just a little forward here: I wanted to get out the first chapter a bit too quickly. I did a bit of changing around and will edited the rest of the chapters I have already written accordingly. Hopefully I can see this one through no matter how long it takes. I have a tendency to leave things hanging here. I already have a handful of chapters written already just to be safe._

_This covers the timeline from the end of the marauder's time at Hogwarts to around the end of the golden trio's time at Hogwarts. If Snape doesn't seem in character,it's because this is a fan fiction. If he was in character, things would have ended up the way they did in the books. TEE HEE._

* * *

><p>"Albus, they will not take her seriously. She will be taken advantage of."<p>

Two figures stood in dimly lit office, light fractals gently bouncing off polished trinkets and antiques onto their cloaks. The man had his back to the woman, looking out a window. He let out a sigh. He knew the woman was right. It would be dangerous to have a young female child announced as the Hogwarts Guardian to the masses. Society's view on witches was that they were weaker than wizards and not fit to have positions of power. She had just gotten her letter to attend Hogwarts and without full magical training, she could not prove herself… Yet.

"We will have to disguise her until she completes her magic schooling here," said Albus as he turned to face Minerva.

"So we lock that poor girl up with private lessons for seven years?!," shouted Minerva.

With a sigh Albus walked to his cushiony seat behind his desk and propped his elbows up with his fingers making a tent. He went into deep thought, eyes half closed.

After a long minute, Albus' eyes opened fully with that infamous twinkle. He rested his chin on the tips of his fingers and looked at Minerva with a small smile.

"He wont have to be locked away. He can go through Hogwarts with the rest of the students."

Minerva looked at him with brows furrowed in surprised. Surely he wasn't thinking that.

"Albus," she said carefully, "You're not asking me to transfigure her into a boy, are you?"

"It's the only way. She needs to be able to socialize with other students to stay mentally stable and to be able to carry out her duties."

"Mentally stable? You're talking about mentally stable when you want her live as a male child?!" Minerva said in a harsh whisper.

"She is strong. She'll be able to adapt easily."

Behind the office door, a young girl, just turned eleven years of age had her ear pressed against the cold wood with wide eyes.

Gracie Anahid had just been taken into the care of Minerva by orders from Albus. They gave her a new surname and new identification papers. Death Eaters would be after her if they knew that she was the one in the prophecy. There was a prophecy of a girl who would become the Hogwarts Guardian that had abilities that could greatly shift the balance of the Wizardry War.

Every thousand years, a child would be destined to become the Hogwarts Guardian. They had a heightened sense of magic and had certain abilities that other witches or wizards did not possess. Their duty was to protect Hogwarts and ensure the teaching of magic. The Hogwarts Guardians drew their energy from the castle and in return, strengthened the castle with their energy when the need came. If a Hogwarts Guardian ever left the grounds for too long, they would become weak and die. They were the inheritors of the castle.

Gracie had the ability to endure a few years away from Hogwarts grounds without much change in her life force. That made her more valuable to the death eaters. She was a weapon they wanted to have to present to their Lord.

She was a special case in an already special case. Her past parental figures were death eaters that pruned her to have loyalty with Voldemort and to agree with his views. Her death eater parents were not aware that she would be the Hogwarts Guardian. In fact, Gracie was not their blood child. The couple could not have children of their own and stole her from a random home in a district that prominent purebloods resided.

As Gracie heard what Albus and Minerva were planning, she turned away from the door to start to run away, but stopped herself. She had heard of the terrible things the death eaters were doing from Minerva. At first she couldn't believe it, but she had spent time in the library on her own and read the history books and saw the photos. Maybe they were right. What else would there be for her if she ran away? There was no one left to run away to. Gracie braced herself and turned the door knob slowly.

Albus and Minerva turned their heads quickly to the opening door.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" said Gracie , her voice trembling slightly.

"If you like, we can always put you into a muggle foster home, far away from all of this," said Albus with a sad smile.

"No. I don't want to run away anymore. I want to make my own choices with the options I have without having someone trying to convince me. I want to see what happens." With fists firm by her sides, she looked at the two older folk with stormy gray eyes, full of determination.

"You're quite mature for your age, you know that?" said Albus with an amused smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The first three chapters will be posted quickly and then I'll try to get the rest posted a bit slower._


	2. Unwanted Attention

_Might sound a little cheesy, but hey. I don't think there's any way that it can't be. (;_

* * *

><p>Gracie was now Jack. Ash brown hair cut short, male Hogwarts uniform on, and acting lessons completed. It was fairly easy for Jackie to play the part of a boy since she wasn't interested in the typical girly things. She would miss her long hair. She was nervous as the large group of first years were gathered in front of the entrance of the Great Hall. She had met with a few of them on the train ride here, but they were quickly lost in the sea of students trying to quickly get off the Hogwarts Express. Gracie was standing towards the back of the group, trying not to make eye contact with Professor McGonagall.<p>

Soon the gates to the tall double doors opened and they stumbled down the aisle. All eyes were on them. Unfortunately for Gracie, the surname given to her by Headmaster Dumbledore started with the first letter in alpha order.

"Jack Anahid," called McGonagall.

She began to make her way to the front. As she reached the stool, she made looked at McGonagall who gave her a curt nod. Gracie sat and waited for the Sorting Hat to land on her head.

"SEE BEFORE YOU," said the Sorting Hat, coming to life vigorously and eyes glowing.

The whispers in the Great Hall stopped and there was silence.

"BEHOLD THE HOGWARTS GUARDIAN. PROTECTOR OF HOGWARTS." The students had confused and terrified looks on their faces. The Sorting Hat calmed down and dimmed to a soft glow.

"Hogwarts Guardian. You have been chosen to take on a great responsibility. Will you accept or leave us to fate's hands?"

Gracie had been biting her bottom lip the entire time. She took a deep breath.

"I accept." She must have looked insane to her fellow students, but she had already made her decision weeks ago.

"Very well… And where shall we put you? To Ravenclaw where your high intellect with soar? To Hufflepuff where your great kindness will be shared? To Gryffindor where your true bravery will be tested? Or to Slytherin where your cunning wit will bring you victory?"

McGonagall's brows started to furrow. She knew that what the Sorting Hat said was not normal. It was getting at something.

"You possess the strongest qualities of all founders, but there is something else that you have. Something none of the other Hogwarts Guardians had that makes you stronger. There is ancient blood that flows through your veins, child. Blood that was made in secret, a forbidden consummation. The blood of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Combined by daring descendants in a love that killed them. You are truly a unique one. Tell me. Where would you like to be placed?"

The stunned look on everyone's faces scared Gracie speechless.

"I... I…" Gracie's eyes welled up in tears, ready to spill out.

Dumbledore quickly stood up and spoke to the Sorting Hat.

"Perhaps have him in both instead of choosing? He is heir of both founders after all," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Ah. A fit place for one so split. Very well. You will be placed in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hard times are ahead of you. Your conflicting blood will give you grief. May fate be kind to you." And the Sorting Hat went silent.

Gracie slid off the stool and looked to McGonagall, confused as to where to go. She had done her research about the school and gathered that Gryffindor and Slytherin students hated each other. If she was to choose to sit at one table over the other, the other would harbor disdain against her. McGonagall, knowing the same, ushered her to Hagrid, who was let in on the situation of Gracie being a girl as groundskeeper.

McGonagall whispered in his ear, "Take her to the kitchen."

Hagrid led Gracie to the room of portraits behind the staff table and led her to the portrait that led to the kitchen and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open to busy house elves cooking up a storm.

"Hello, Mr. Hagrid!" said one of the elves. "What I can I do for you?"

"Can ya' get this student something to eat? Permission from Headmaster that he can eat here if he wants ta."

"Yes sir!"

The house elf brought plate after plate of steaming food. Gracie's mouth was watering from the sight and dug in immediately. Hagrid sat down across from her and filled a plate as well.

"You don't want to eat with everyone else at the Great Hall?" asked Gracie between mouthfuls of roast beef.

"Nah. It'd be bad o' me to leave ya here alone. And besides, it's a bit o' a squish sitting at the staff table." Hagrid grinned, making Gracie feel at ease.

"I know what it feels like ta be singled out and different than the rest," said Hagrid. "Being half giant not something most people would like to be around."

"Most people must be jerks then," said Gracie with a grin.

Hagrid looked surprised for a second, then smiled. He had been worried about Gracie being able to cope, but he knew that she would be tough enough to handle it.


	3. Caught Shirtless

_By the by, italics are thought speeches. Like this right here is my thought speech._

* * *

><p>The first few years of school went by smooth for Gracie. The start of puberty had her worried, but McGonagall had been there to help her get through it. Thanks to magic, all of her shirts concealed her chest without binding. She had accelerated her learning during the winter and summer breaks. Now a fourth year, she had classes with seventh years. Gracie made friends with seventh years in her classes. Some students seemed to have gotten over the fact that she was the Hogwarts Guardian and some made it clear to her that they disliked her for it.<p>

Gracie found her favorite subjects, potions and transfiguration. It was ironic that the head of the two houses she belonged to taught those classes. She was the youngest member of the Slug Club, Professor Slughorn's group of top potions students. Her seventh year friends were also in that group, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. She could never talk to Lily and Remus with Severus around and vice versa. She knew they hated each other.

"Could you slice the mandrake leaves? They're over in that cupboard," said Severus pointing to the cupboard with one hand and stirring the cauldron with the other.

"Sure thing." Gracie grabbed the leaves and began slicing them with the dexterity of a professional chef. They had been working on advanced potions together with special permission by Professor Slughorn. Gracie admired Severus' talent at potions. She wanted to be better than him one day. The two met when Gracie peeked into the classroom that Severus was in. He was working on a Polyjuice potion at the time. She began to ask him questions about it and Severus thought she was a nuisance. Now the two are inseparable when it comes to team brewing potions.

The cauldron simmered into an emerald green color. Severus lowered the flame and stood back.

"It needs to simmer for another half hour before it's ready," he said.

They sat and waited for the time to pass by. Lately, it was during these down times that Gracie wondered if Severus knew she was a girl. He had started to be gentlemanly towards her, opening doors, lifting the heavy boxes of bezoars. Gracie was quite aware that she had a silly crush on him, but waved it away as best as she could. She rationalized that her future could end in an early death and that Severus would never go for a "silly little girl" even if she did reveal that she was a female student.

Severus glanced over to Gracie who was staring at the ceiling deep in thought. It was nice to be able to hang out with another guy with the same interests he had. It was a different feeling than hanging out with Malfoy or Nott. _How could a guy that's supposed to be the Hogwarts Guardian be so feminine looking_, he thought. _He could pass off as a pretty looking girl if he put on a skirt._ A flash of an image with Jackie dressed as a girl and himself holding hands passed through his mind. His brows furrowed in shock. _What the hell am I thinking? This guys a dude_. Severus leaned back and crossed his arms, staring intently at the potion.

* * *

><p>At the same time as training her mind, she was training her body as well. Being a girl, she wouldn't bulk up as a guy would, but she grew lean muscle to her small frame. She charmed some training dummies into attacking her to practice evasion and multiple attacks. The empty classrooms in the dungeon made for the perfect place for this as other students try to avoid the dungeons in fear of the Bloody Baron.<p>

During one of her training sessions, Gracie found that she could use wandless magic without saying a spell name. It was just offensive and defensive spells, but handy nonetheless. This added a new dynamic to her arsenal. She would need it when the time came. Gracie often thought about what it would be like to actually kill someone. She knew she had to do it. Killing was one thing that Dumbledore or anyone else at Hogwarts could teach her or prepare her for.

With a sigh, Gracie wiped the sweat from her brow and started to undo her hand wraps.

Severus had heard thudding and spell noises coming from a hallway in the dungeons while walking to the potions classroom. He walked in the direction of the noise and saw light coming through the bottom of a classroom door. He quietly cracked it open and saw Jack throw an animated dummy into the ground. His eyebrow peaked in interest. Severus had always wondered where Jack would go after their potions sessions. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped in shock.

Gracie was changing her charmed shirts and was clad in her sports bra. _Jack's a girl!, _Severus exclaimed in his head. Severus quickly shut the door and headed for the Slytherin common room. He couldn't believe it! At least his little day dream wasn't so embarrassing anymore. _Dumbledore must have known about her! But why would they hide the fact that she's a girl?_ This had Severus confounded. _Wait… Why do I care? It's none of my business._ He palmed his face and ruffled his hair. This was shocking information, but he didn't want anyone else to know. Other students could treat her differently. Or was the real reason because he didn't want other male students to play games with her? Severus rolled his eyes at himself and went to bed. Just a few more months and he would graduate and probably never see her again anyway.


	4. Promise

After finding out that Jack was a girl, Severus caught himself staring at her a bit too long during their potions sessions and even being too cautious with her doing dangerous things.

"Here, I'll chop that up. Keep stirring this until it turns pale yellow," said Severus as he took the knife from her hands. Gracie frowned in disappointment and did as he told her to do. She had noticed that he kept preventing her from using the knife and handling the more dangerous ingredients the past couple of months. Gracie didn't want to say anything that might ruin their rhythm of getting the ingredients in the cauldron on time.

The last straw happened a week before final exams. Gracie had wanted to brew the draught of the living dead on her own, but needed Severus to supervise so she wouldn't kill herself from a mistake. She had been just about to pour dragon's blood into the cauldron when Severus reached for the vial.

"Here, let me pour that in. It has to be done at a certain speed."

"Hey!," yelled Gracie, pulling the vial away from him. "You're just supposed to supervise! I told you I wanted to do this on my own!"

Severus was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"You've been stopping me from doing my part of the work constantly and it's driving me bloody insane!," exclaimed Gracie. "Has your confidence in me dropped? Am I incompetent to you?"

This irritated Severus and he shot back at her. "Look. I was just trying to be nice and make sure you don't get killed from some silly mistake that Gryffindors are known to make."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about?," said Gracie sarcastically. "You think Gryffindors are stupid, so that makes me stupid?"

"No, that's not what I meant. You- "

Gracie cut off Severus, "I what? Misunderstood what you said? Is that it? I think I understand you fully. You're an arse that puts some subjective sorting of personalities in priority rather than the actual person!" She breathed heavily with clenched fists, glaring at him.

Severus couldn't believe that SHE was mad at him. He should be the mad one. He had agreed to work with her and tutored her in potions. How could she hide something so important from him? He drew himself to his full height, his hands also at fists at his side.

"I was saying, You can't think that you can do everything. Hiding what you are isn't going to change that," he said.

Gracie looked at him, eyes slowly getting wider. _He couldn't…_

"I know you're a girl," Severus said quietly. He bore his eyes into hers.

Her brows furrowed and she clenched her teeth. If this didn't go well, she would have to hex him and then remove his memory of this conversation.

"How long have you known?" she asked carefully.

"Over a couple months now. I saw you in an empty classroom in the dungeons one night." He looked at her with softer eyes. "I haven't told anyone, nor will I now," he added.

She looked at him in disbelief. She knew Severus was affiliated with Death Eaters. He must know about the prophecy. "Why? You could tell everyone and make yourself a hero with the Death Eaters for finding the weapon they've been looking for, for years!"

Severus didn't know what she was talking about. "Jack, if that is your real name, you'll have to enlighten me because it sounds like you're babbling nonsense. What weapon?"

Gracie was confused now. She thought all Death Eaters knew. "You mean, you don't know? And it's Gracie, by the way. You might as well know the person you're supposed to be capturing." She crossed her arms and looked at him hard. He didn't seem like he was lying.

"Gracie, I have no idea what you're talking about," Severus wasn't a Death Eater yet. He had to prove himself to the Dark Lord first.

She sighed and plopped down into a chair. Severus followed suit, with more grace than she. Gracie told him about the prophecy and her past. Severus took it all in and kept that serious look on his face. After she had said everything, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

After an awkward silence, Severus spoke. "My statement still stands. I wont tell anyone."

She looked at him. "Why? … This could guarantee you being favored by Voldemort."

"Do all these years mean nothing to you? You don't consider me as your friend?"

Gracie's eyes widened in surprise. With all this hiding and acting, she never realized what real friendship felt like. Especially since she knew that Severus was trying to be a Death Eater. She didn't really take offense that he was, she just did her part of the work and that was it.

"Gracie, I'm not heartless. I may believe in different things, but I wont do something I don't want to do," Severus said.

Gracie looked down and sighed. After a beat, she looked up at him with a tiny smile. "How can you be friends with someone trying to kill Voldemort?"

"We all have our own destiny, but that doesn't mean we can't choose what we want."

She snorted in amusement. "Mr. Tight-Arse is being so nice and philosophical. I'm almost tearing up."

Severus smacked her arm lightly, failing to hold back a smirk.


	5. Goodbyes

With Severus graduating in a couple weeks, Gracie made sure that she spent as much time with him as possible. She realized that she was doing this and told herself that they were just friends, nothing more. Severus had to be careful to keep the guise that Gracie was a male student. They spent as much time in the potions classroom as Slughorn would let them.

Graduation day came around and it was time for the two to say their goodbyes. They didn't know how long it would be until they could brew potions together again. Severus was going off to do missions to prove his worth to Voldemort. Jackie would still be at Hogwarts to complete her seven years.

The two were spending the night before everyone left to brew complete a potion that they had worked on. It was their own creation. This potion could be poured into the eyes of blind wizards and witches and allow them to see. So far they only tested on blind monkeys, but it was successful. As soon as this was finished brewing, they could send it in and get their names credited as the creators.

The last of the potion was ladled into a large flask. Severus corked it and placed it into a box for delivery.

"Ready to go, just in time," Severus said, looking at the clock. It was almost curfew.

Gracie grinned and put her arms out in a stretch. She was excited to see their hard work be recognized. It was going to take a long time to get it in print, but it will be worth it.

They gathered their things and walked to the door. Severus suddenly stopped and turned towards her. Gracie almost bumped into him.

"Oy, don't just stop!" she said.

Severus stood silent and stared at her with intensity. He tightened his lips in hesitation. Gracie raised her eyebrows slightly.

"This… This may be the last time we get to do this together. Last time I might see you at all," said Severus quietly.

Gracie looked down and frowned. She knew this was true, but now it was becoming reality after tonight. Gracie stepped forward and hugged Severus tightly. She never felt this attached to anyone else in her life. Severus was a little surprised, but close his arms around her to complete the embrace. He knew she was still too young to understand her feelings. Severus stroked her hair and slowly pulled away.

"At least send an owl every now and again?" she asked with tear filled eyes.

"I promise," he whispered and lifted her face with his slender fingers. He gave her a chaste kiss and turned to walk out.

"Good bye, Gracie," he said while walking away.

Gracie stood there, watching him walk away. Their destinies did not mix. Eventually, they would have to fight one another. Probably to the death. That made her shudder.


End file.
